


Our Organization of Narcissists

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Implied Relationships, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: In a world that's purportedly bland, Molly finds she can feel—and make someone else feel—again.





	Our Organization of Narcissists

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

  _"It's all false love and affection_

> _You don't want me_
> 
> _You just like the attention"_
> 
> — _La Roux, "I'm Not Your Toy"_

* * *

So here's how it goes:

Once a stick-in-the-mud

 **ALWAYS** a _stickinthemud_

(oh & it's hereditary)

which is why a certain

MollyLilandraWeasley

was set in her ways

('cause, really, Audrey never _was_ able to

 **c-u-r-e** Percy of his pratty **bigheaded** _ness_ )

& then there was the

QUIET **SCHEMER** ,

who had _years_ of experience of

pulling the

s—t–r-i-n–g—s

So this little Weasley

was just the next challenge

* * *

Obliviator is as

Obliviator does

&& Molly never let the stress

(the strain)

 **get** to her

She knew where she stood

Working for **M.O.M.** …

Everyone's a

_**t o o l** _

But _he_

(the last Nott)

didn't feel like falling into an obedient mold

It was why he became an *Unspeakable*

(heehee, he'll never talk about it!)

&& really,

it makes things i_n_t_e_r_e_s_t_i_n_g,

_especially_

when he must work with the

"Memory Correction" squad

Oh, little Weasel,

You didn't see the predator around the _corner_

* * *

It started out simple

 **go** in, **get** the job D.O.N.E

& no one's worse for the wear

But Theo caught up with her,

fell into _step_ with her

& Mols' **defenses**

shot right up

"Hullo, Miss Weasley"

"Mr. Nott"

"Lovely night tonight"

"In comparison to what my Obliviators had to do…yes"

**pause**

"You have circles under your eyes"

"Hah, I'm surprised you can see them behind my glasses"

&& something strikes him

A vague memory _enchants_ him

& suddenly,

he is happy for the

 **cover** of **night**

For he recalls another brunette with

the _same_ short, wavy hair  &

the _same_ apathetic (?) stare

Hmm…

 _that_ one didn't wear spectacles…

but _that_ one didn't have enough

warmth,

either, to reach out & make him F~E~E~L

(again)

Well, now.

Is it **that** much of a scheme

when a woman relents much as

her w_i_z_a_r_d _wanted_?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I originally had this planned out to be one or two FVs. SERIOUSLY. But I really liked this pairing and the idea and all the possible plot-bunnies reared their ugly heads…so there's a lot more where this came from. In order, the next ones (all posted, btw) are: "Recruitment," "Tie Breaker," "Just One Mistake," "I Can't Handle It, After All," and "One Last Summer." "And Then It Dawns" & "Catch & Release" also fall in this same universe (and "Catch & Release" kinda goes with "Seemingly Simple," too). Read 'em all or pick and choose—but my suggestion is that you at least read those first five. Ha, I may just have to do a multi-chapter fic for this world/storyline… You'll see why when you read the others. ;) Cookies to whoever knows where I first wrote Mols as an Obliviator… B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> 2017 note: OH, YEAH. The ideas for Molly Weasley II came rly easy to me for a bit, so…I wrote a bunch of linked FVs. Ahh, I like this universe, tho. And Theo was thinking of an old romance with Tracey Davis, hence the comparison to her and Mols (altho I guess that's just based on my headcanons of what they look like…ah, well).


End file.
